WHAT NOW EP
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: THE EPISODES OF THE LOUD HOUSE AND TYSEAN AND NIKKI'S ADVENTURES/MISADVENTURES IN ROYAL WOODS. Only 5 Seasons
1. Season 1

**_Season 1_**

 ** _AFTER THEM! (PILOT)_**

Nikki Tysean goes undercover to Royal Woods to catch some unknown criminals til they realize who they're working for; Tysean becomes Luna's new manager; Someone is out to kill the SPY GEMS Tysean Nikki; Nikki makes fast friends with the sisters.

 ** _SCHOOL OF WHAT?_**

Rita Lynn Sr. wants Tysean to go to Lana Lola's classroom to sub as their teacher... and soon things gets out of hand for the three of them; Nikki tries to do things with the other loud sisters Clyde. (Parody of: School of Rock [MOVIE])

 ** _Battle Of The Song_**

Tysean gets hooked on that Kirby's Dreamland Theme song while Nikki is hooked on Sia's new song Chandlier; The Loud siblings go in their dimension to search for a solution before they destroy their friendship.

 ** _Boo! Scared Of You!_**

Tysean challenges the Loud family that he can scare Lucy, due to the fact that Lucy scares everybody else just by popping up unannounced; Nikki wants to learn how to be a goth so she goes to Lucy for advice.

 ** _Hi Neighbor, Bye Neighbor (Pt. l)_**

The "Hello, Neighbor", game comes to life and the neighbor hijacks Tysean's Virtual dome so he can't get in; The kids try to find a way to get into his Dome and take it back.

 ** _If You Broke it, Don't Fix It (Broken) [Pt.1]_**

Tysean ends up breaking the Loud family and has to do everything in his power to fix it and help them be a happy family again.

 ** _What To Chu What To Chu_**

Jackie Chu returns and is making Tysean's life a living hell as we know it in the loud house; Tysean the twins comes up with a plot to try to get Chu eliminated from the Loud House (YouTuber's SuperMarioLogan character Jackie Chu Guest Stars).

 ** _Lack of Dose N Tolerant_**

Tysean has to do something everytime Clyde passes out in front of Lori so he comes up with a number of tricks to replace nose bleeds, robot behavior and fainting; Lori asks Tysean to talk to Clyde about her and Bobby so he won't be heartbroken.

 ** _We Aint Playin Games Wit You (Pt. II to Hi Neighbor, Bye Neighbor)_**

The Louds were playing a board game until Van Pelt arrives at the Loud residence looking for Tysean Nikki; Van Pelt raids Tysean's Virtual Dome and steals it, making it unaccessable for him to enter.

 ** _Soil Trouble: The Untold Point of View_**

Tysean Tells his version of where he stood at when Lana was in her coma.

 ** _The Night Watch_**

Tysean Nikki have been put in charge of the neighborhood watchers after everyone's stuff gets stolen from within the block mile radius; during a high speed chase after a thief, Tysean Nikki gets into trouble based on their personnel being by a curious neighbor, along with being accused of stealing whatever the thief had stole from the other neighbor's property.

 ** _Stronger By Blood Type_**

Tysean and Nikki argues over who Lincoln's real Parents are; They go to question whether or not Lucy use to have blonde or brown hair before she went through her emo stage.

 ** _Kash Me Out (Kash or Kredit)_**

Tysean finds Yellow Diamond's space credit card and uses it without returning it to her; everyone suddenly raises suspicioin on where Tysean buys all the hi-tech gem stuff from; Tysean is forced to make a decision and do the right thing.

 ** _Three Spy Gems A Loud Baby_**

When the Loud family goes on an all day vacation, Rita and Lynn Sr. Left Tysean in charge with Lily until they get back, Leaving Tysean 'Hella Bored'; He takes her to his dimension, which was a problem because she is now running loose unattended all over the place; When that happens, Tysean, Nikki Megy has to get Lily back before the Louds get back from their vacation.

 ** _Lost Bound-ed_**

Tysean was suppose to take Lisa to her Science convention but because he had a lack of sleep, he doses off, leaving Lisa to wonder off to from the convention by herself; Tysean runs into Bobby when he is just getting back from his trip to Palm Springs and asks for his help to find Lisa before any of the Louds find out she is missing.

 ** _Illy Lily_**

Lily gets sick with a virus and Tysean, Lisa, Luan Luna, Lana Lynn goes inside her to get the bug out; The kids still have to dealt with Tysean's violent uncontrollable sneezing. (Tysean has a new girlfriend at the end of this episode.)

 ** _Inside The Dome_**

Tysean takes The Louds to his Virtual Dome in our dimension.

 ** _Twerk-a-palooza_**

In order to get Lincoln that new PG-13 video game his parents forbid him to have, Tysean notices Lana's talent in twerk, and Lola in dancing, so he books the twins in clubs to make money to get Lincoln the new video game; The parents starts picking up suspicions of their kids behavior and whereabouts.

 ** _True Bloods (Part 1)_**

Tysean wants the Louds as one big happy family, so he wants to throw a New Year's Eve dinner for them; Things don't turn out how he wanted so he shows out leading to him making a decision no one not even the Louds can't forgive.

 ** _Diamonds by Nature, Gems by Choice (Part 2 to True Bloods)_**

When Tysean goes to the dark side as a Diamond for Yellow diamond, he goes and tries to destroy the ones he loved. But he has that feeling, that prevents him from doing so.

 ** _Love Madness {BONUS EPISODE}_** ** _ {Season 2}_**

Tysean helps Lynn Sr. with impressing Rita for his valentine's day; Nikki gives advice for Lori, when it comes to Bobby; Tysean gets caught in a love triangle but the major twist is he is the center of the triangle that Leni Luna Luan wants him to spend Valentine's Day with; Tysean forgets to give Leni something for Valentine's Day.


	2. Season 2

**_Season 2_**

 ** _These Louds Ain't Royal_**

Tysean has to deal with no having gem powers for nine weeks when his eye pupils need to be reformed; Lincoln eavesdrops through the bathroom vent hearing that they are going to move out from Royal Woods so the kids make the best of their time saying goodbye to everything that made them happy there.

 ** _Dealing with the Stress_**

Tysean struggles with not only that he can't use his gem powers again until the nine weeks is up, but the lack of tolerance he has for the kids in the Loud house.

 ** _None of ya Funny Business_**

Because of someone making their opinion a fact that Luan isn't funny, and that she has never been, Luan quits being a comedian forever; Tysean, Nikki The Loud sibilings try to get Luan to be funny again after the kids at their school challanged them to a roast off.

 ** _Outside The Dome_**

Tysean shows Rita Lynn Sr. The Dome next; Tysean also introduces The Louds to his Nickelodeon/Disney Channel Friends; The Loud siblings have to get their parents out of the dome so they can return to their own home after they get too attatched to the place.

 ** _The Battle of Little Big Loud_**

Tysean Brent gets into an argument that involve the kids' projects of Little Big Horn so they create the whole property with everyday household items as weapons and traps, as Tysean and Lisa with Meg's help make a second dome across the street doing the same as they did the Loud House to teach the other team a lesson.

 ** _Little Miss Cute Mean Vs. Little Miss Cute Mean_**

Tysean His friend Taj challenges each other that Lana has what it takes to win a beauty pageant against Lola so Tysean coaches Lola Tajeh coaches Lana. Loser gets to be the Winner's servent for the whole week.

 ** _Second Virtual Dome?_**

The original owner of the property where Tysean built his second virtual dome under across from the Loud House comes back and sues him for his property back; Tysean refuses to move his dome to a different location so he counter sues for not only him showing up but for in his own words "Being A Butt Head". (The Second Dome was built across the Loud Residence ever since after **_The Battle Of Little Big Loud_** ).

 ** _You Lose... Again! (Pt. lll to We Ain't Playin Games Wit You [Season 1])_**

Yellow Diamond revives Van Pelt Neighbor so the both of them can put a stop to Tysean Nikki; Both of them steals the dome and this time, the homeworld gems have their high security.

 ** _Break! (Break Time)_**

The Loud siblings wants Tysean and Nikki to have a day off all to themselves while they have fun making sure they do so; Leni is jeopardizing their big day off; someone frames Leni and the siblings have to take care of it, then they end up in trouble too.

 ** _Wrecked! [Pt. 2 to If You Broke It, Don't Fix It (Season 1)]_**

A guy steals someone's fan art of the Loud siblings, and makes a remote so whatever happens in the picture can actually happen to them for real; Tysean Nikki tries to catch the guy responsible before he delivers the final blow! (Tysean has a new girlfriend during this episode).


	3. Season 3

_**Season 3**_

 ** _New Comings & new Go-innings_**

Tysean & Luna start going out with each other; Lynn Jr. and her school tries to beat their unbeatable rival of their softball team.

 ** _What Contract?_**

Leni Accidentally signs up Lincoln for an all vehicle dangerous race without anybody knowing; Tysean and the Louds try to beat the trickster so he can let Lincoln ot of his contract.

 ** _Hugs & Kisses_**

Love is in the air as Tysean tries to get Luna the new electric guitar Mick Swagger once played in his first concert... how to get it home in one piece is the hard part to figure out isn't it?

 ** _We're Back!_**

Yellow Diamond plays a trick on Tysean & Nikki convincing them she is good now but Lucy and Lori isn't buying it and tries to go undercover to see what she's up to.

 ** _I've got the power and nobody can use it!_**

Now that Tysean can reactivate his gem powers, he can do whatever he wants with it... such as helping more than 4 sisters at a time; Nikki become's Tysean's shadow when he is unable to help out the leftover Louds needing his help.

 ** _Drop Out Loud_**

Luna misunderstood what Tysean meant when he said follow your own path and not Mick Swaggers after something with him went horribly wrong so she drops out of high school & quits rock & roll to become a full rapper; Nikki, & the Parents Threatens Tysean severely if he don't talk to Luna and make sure she enrolls back in High School. (Small part of YouTuber SB99: Now I'm Autotuned)

 ** _Mr. Coconuts Gone Coco-Nuts!_**

Tysean's power has gone out of control again when his shadow electromagnetic power gets on Luan's ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts & Becomes alive; Tysean & Nikki have to save Luan from the dummy before the Dummy takes her life away and takes over the Loud House! (Parody of **_The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius- Flippy_** )

 ** _Shadows Steady Backstabbin_**

Luna's new collaboration with the SPY GEMS went viral went global; A new level of fame starts going to Nikki's head, which leads her to act extremely different towards everyone, including at her brother; She does something unspeakable, which could wreck friendships of the closest ones she loves.

 ** _Loss (Pt. 3 To Wrecked! [Season 2])_**

Someone released a pic of a fan-made picture of Lori in an hospital bed; Tysean tries to find the person responsible so he can take it off before whatever happens in the pic actually happens to Lori.

 ** _Played!_**

Lincoln gets trapped in his own video game thanks to Lisa's invention; Tysean helps Lisa with her invention to bring Lincoln back before dinner; Lori thinks she's been cheated on.

 ** _Roasting Not-A-Loud_**

Tysean teaches The twins how to roast; Nikki tries to stop Tysean and the Loud sisters from roasting when a bully challenges them to a fight, but gets out of control when the twins starts roasting each other instead, along with the rest of the family.

 ** _Crushin Luan_**

Luan finally lets go of crushing on Tysean when a boy at her school asks her out; Nikki & Tysean deal with a gang of thieves who robbed a jewelry store.

 ** _1st Timers_**

Even though Lily is 15 months old she is finally feeling the wrath of her parents when they give out her very first punishment; The Louds get blamed for everything Lily does ( **Full house Parody: Crimes and Michelle's** **Demeanor** ).

 ** _Dark Light_**

Tysean tries to get Lucy out of her Emo phase; notices he made a big mistake, he tries to get her back into her emo phase before things fall apart.

 ** _7 Years Later..._**

Luan wishes she was 21 so she can date Tysean, without Luna knowing so she goes to Lisa and ask her to build a machine that can turn her 7 years older; after Luan's wish backfires, Lily ends up getting zapped by Lisa's machine, making her 7 years older (9 Years old.)


	4. Season 4

_**Season 4**_

 _ **The April Fool**_

Tysean pulls a despicable prank on Luan on April Fools day, which leads to breaking her... again.

 _ **Elateral Lisp Switch**_

Tysean Lisa's invention allows them to switch bodies and minds with each other; Lisa tries to make an invention out of Tysean's old ones to get rid of her case of lateral lisp.

 _ **Fired!**_

Nikki has to go to Rita's dentist to get fillings her braces removed; Nikki gets Rita fired; Tysean helps Rita gets a new job while he secretly gets her book published.

 _ **72 Hours**_

Rita Lynn Sr. Separate Tysean, Nikki The Twins when a fight between the two breaks out - separately in groups, Lola gets sent to Mr. Grouses for three days; Lana gets sent with the McBrides, Nikki gets locked in Tysean's 2nd dome across from the Louds Tysean in his first actual dome back in our dimension the three has to stay there for three days; The twins miss each other so Tysean Nikki has to put aside their differences and reunite them; If anybody is seen out of their place will be grounded for a month.

 _ **Gone**_

Leni wants to become a stripper for a music video so Tysean, Nikki, Jenn, Lori, Deion Taj starts to shoot a music video doing a cover to one of Ray J's recent song; All the Loud's furniture stored in the basement the garage turns out missing.

 _ **Parental Guidence**_

Due to the fact that Rita despises Nikki Lynn Sr. Hates Tysean, the two gems try to spend a whole day with them while the siblings are at summer camp Lori is on a college tour; {Nikki spends a day with Lynn Sr., Tysean spends a Day with Rita.}

 _ **Dance Krazed Killer (Pt. 1)**_

Lincoln spots a dancing serial maniac on the loose near Tysean's Virtual Dome 2 across the street and tries to expose him but fails; Tysean gets help to take the serial killer down but lucks out completely. ( _ **Guest Star(s): Brent Beasley Megy Blair**_ )

 _ **Hitting the Jackpot!**_

Lisa's new invention from Tysean's old inventions she made turned out to be a huge success and all the scientists is interested into buying it and recieve mucho cash; The Loud family becomes mad rich; After figuring out what Lisa's new invention would do, she has to get all the money back and retrieve back her invention before it's too late.l

 _ **Lori the Unforgivable**_

Lily accidentally breaks Lori's cell phone, Lori and Lily have a fall out and Tysean and the siblings do something to save their sister love for each other.

 _ **2 Much Parental Guidence**_

Now, Tysean has to spend a Day with Lynn Sr. as Nikki has to spend a day with Rita, that is if the two parents can forgive the two for whatever they did on their previous adventures to have that historical bond; The Santiago siblings have a fight and Ronnie Anne runs away from home, Forcing Bobby to ask for help into finding her.

 _ **Gettin Heist-y**_

Leni recieves a suitcase filled with $5,000 dollars in it and is the prime target of what the suspects trying to reach; The Loud kids and Tysean set up a stink to trap the suspects who's responsible for giving Leni the suitcase.

 _ **Trappin Out The Mall**_

The Loud Siblings, Nikki & Tysean gets trapped in the mall overnight; Thieves lurk around the mall; The Louds look for a way out before the security guard catches them; Bobby works at the mall and tries to help them escape.

 _ **Bye Bye, Brother**_

Nikki goes off to stay with her boyfriend in our dimension while leaving Tysean alone in Royal Woods with the Louds.

 _ **Till Dawn**_

The family has to deal with the fact that Lily will soon turn back into being 15 months old; Nikki returns to Royal Woods to visit the Louds. (Guest Star: Nikki Black)

More EP IDEAS COMING SOON...


	5. Season 5

_**Season 5**_

 _ **Throwing Every Damn Thing Away**_

It is finally about time that Tysean Lisa is finally gonna throw away all of Tysean's useless out dated inventions for the good of all humanity... not after they have fun with them one last time first...

 _ **The Thousand Shades of Darkness**_

Lucy wants to know what it's like to have dark gem powers so Tysean gives her some of his powers for a whole week; The flashback where Lucy finds a body in the woods comes back to haunt her and she starts acting so strangely; Tysean Lucy go Shadow and meets Aunt Marriott as they go trying to find the person of unidentified body Lucy found. ( _ **Wrecked!**_ )

 _ **Back 4 More Aye?**_

Adam returns as a "New Man" and dumps Rachelle for Leni; Rachelle goes to Tysean for help as he also goes undercover to crack down the real reason why Adam falling for Leni; The family thinks that Leni's being abused.

 _ **Glitchin**_

Glitch acts up and soon she breaks down; Glitch gets extremely worried that Tysean may get rid of her due to her current condition.

 _ **Kidz Rock**_

Luna gets jealous when her friend Tabby gets a spot in the opening night and she didnt; The jealousy continues when a major record deal comes to check out Tabby; Tabby chooses between Luna and her new music career.

 _ **Kidz Rock is wordplay of Kidz Bop)**_

 _ **(Megan Bodine is with Tysean in this**_ _ **episode)**_.

 _ **Coppin Attitudes**_

Lynn gets kicked out of the Loud House due to her disrespect toward her parents; Leni faces the same treatment when her phone gets taken away as punishment for leaving out the house and arriving back at 1:00AM in the morning; Lynn helps Leni plot revenge on Lori their Parents.

 _ **(This is the 1st Time Tysean doesnt appear in this episode but Brent, Nikki Megy does.)**_

 _ **The Final LOUD Word! (FINALE)**_

It was revealed to the Loud family That Lincoln had Tumors and that he's going to die soon; Tysean finally found what he wanted to do with his life instead of going back to our dimension and face his original fate - Death.


	6. Season 6

_**Season 6**_

 _ **The Final Loud Word 2**_

The first _The FINAL LOUD WORD_ was a fantasy type of story coming from what will happen aif Tysean really went back to where the Louds never met him but instead met all of his friends. But that didn't seem to happen as it all became a ridiculous fantasy. Tho Lincoln still ends up dying from tumors, Tysean has to get inside him in order to save him from dying, with Lisa's help of course.

 _ **FLIP: EXPOSED!**_

After an incident at the Movie theater, Tysean exposes Flip at his own gas station called Flip's Food N Fuel; After getting shut down, Rita allows him to stay until he gets back on his feet; Instead of searching for another job, Leni wants to remake Flip's Food N Fuel and becomes her own boss; When Flip overstays his welcome, the gang tries to kick him out and gets his store back!

 _ **New Girlfriend now on Board**_

Tysean/Shadow meets someone new in our dimension and brings her along to Royal Woods; Their friendship is tested as she also joins him into stopping a villianous suspect who's stealling $60,000 dollars in cash.

[This also marks the period where Tysean, in a long time finally have a girlfriend that's not either any of his friends he hangs with or a character from a TV Show.]

 _ **ABC SESAME STREAK**_

Tysean Luan cuffs Redd Nikki together so they can both learn to get along with each other; after watchin a Racka Racka video, Five Nights at Freddy's The ridiculous verison of Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird Cookie Monster shows up to murder kids, And Redd gets gem powers!

 _ **Clear Bloods**_

Redd Hair (Tysean's New Girlfriend), now has gem powers and yet she senses that one of her friends has been murdered in a homicide; Lincoln and Clyde gets in huge trouble w/Tysean when they transported Tysean's 1st Dome into outer space.

[ _ **Tysean Has Two Dome's**_ ]

Recap:

 _ **1st Dome**_ \- When Goodman evicts Tysean from PTV Park (PBS Kids Television Park 1993-1998), he builds a dome and calls it his virtual dome since back then he called it his virtual room, Tysean rented out an old building ine of the TV shows use to stay at. When he was hanging out with Liv Maddie crew with Steven Universe and the gems, he sets his dome directly almost near their beach house (Liv Maddie). Then later he moves his dome to an deserted unusual battlefield type myesterious looking place in the middle of nowhere, which in this case, some magical type sht.

 _ **2nd Dome**_ \- Ever since (The Battle of Little Big Loud), Tysean and his friends built a second dome right across from the loud's residence. And in another episode, he was sued by the original owner of the property he had his house on. The owner recommended Tysean to move his dome somewhere else but he refused and ends up being sued, but soon ends up keeping his dome where he likes it, close and across from The Loud Family.

 _ **Both Domes**_ \- The spy friends normally stay in the second dome a lot since they always hang out with The Loud family. You barely sometimes even get to see them go to the first Dome. Both have mostly the same qualities. Small outside big inside except in the outside of the 1st Dome, it's bigger than the 2nd Dome, due to the extra space it has for the teleporters they barely use for rarely 'reasons'. Because of the property space, the 2nd dome is smaller vut has two big transporter tubes while the 1st dome has four.

It will be noted if they will be building a third dome somewhere near the royal woods area or even a lot of feet from the 1st Dome.

 _ **Jealous Much?**_

Leni works at a Job Lori is working at and gets promoted to be assistant manager, making Lori extremely jealous.

( _ **Parody of Drake Josh: Movie Job**_ ).

 _ **HowBow Dah??!! (2 Pets Missing)**_

Tysean Redd meets the girl behind the "Cash Me Ousside, How Bou Dah", Dr. Phil's Danielle Ann and shows her out around Royal Woods; the Louds and The spy gems looks for Tysean's two missing new pets red panda's Skidder and Scooter.

 _ **Future Vision Deflect**_

Somone is toying with the future visions of Redd, Tysean Nikki; Nikki's boyfriend Redd go and investigate whos behind the false visions.

 _ **Hide N Go Bussin Out Da Prison**_

Dani asks for Tysean and Redd's help for busting her older brother out of jail; Trump makes a guest appearance along wit his two sons Eric Don Jr.

 _ **Loud of Rings**_

After part of the Loud Family sees a movie about a girl killing you in seven days prior into watching it, Tysean Redd has to stop the girl from showing up in the first place; the rings girl gets a hold of Lucy Possesses her.

( _ **This episode is poking fun at the 2017 remake of The Rings**_ ).

 _ **Shadow of Rings**_

Tysean saves Lucy but now he gets possessed by the rings girl Nikki Lucy goes inside him to get the girl out and stop her before she does any harm doing again.

 _ **True Colored Emo**_

Goodman hosts a art contest that the winner of the best art would win $10,000 dollars in cash; Lincoln makes an inapproperiate art sculptor that leaves everyone in controversy (Parody of: Ned's Declassified: Art Class); Tysean Nikki encourages Lucy to enter the contest for her to release her inner feelings.

 _ **Heaven To Betsy**_

Lynn's former bully/rival Betsy's grandmother gets murdered and Tysean, Nikki, Dani Redd have to figure out who did it, They go into The older sisters' school to find and keep watch on the accused Adam.

 _ **Jus watch me, imma slam ya wit a dislike!**_

Leni begs Tysean not to put Adam back in jail when he immediately says he's gonna slap the judge with a bunch of filed restraining orders he Violated against Leni the weeks she was abused used; Because she didnt study for an important huge test in school, Lynn wants Lisa to invent a stink bomb so she won't have to even go to school to take the test.

 _ **Time Jerking**_

It has been days since Dani finally gets gem powers and yet she wants to put them into good use; Tysean, Rhiley Amber faces a Familiar enemy they all knew from back in their early middle school days; the gay suspects are out to ruin a 6 year old girl's life by time travel.

 _ **All Chipped Up**_

The authorities go searching for who's responsible for inserting a chip inside Tysean's head after an huge recent fight with their old (nemisis) who had an relationship with an new gay person; Tysean promises the Louds not to tell anyone about Megan who admitted back in (TLBT: SPY GUY), That she was the one who put a homing chip inside Tysean so she knows where to find him no matter what.

 _ **Cash Me Ou-Where?!!**_

{ _ **Season 7**_ }

Lincoln goes to Dani for help when he ends up challenging a bully at school to a fight and Dani teaches Lincoln how to fight; Lynn hears about Lincoln's problem and goes to confront the bully.

( _ **This was gon be originally an episode for seasons 3, 4, or 5. It would have been Lincoln**_

 _ **trying out for boxing with Lynn's help and a Parody**_

 _ **Of "Everybody Hates Chris: Everybody Hates Boxing".**_ )

{ _ **This episode may also be the 2nd final time Tysean or Nikki don't appear in the episode though they're the main characters along with the Louds**_ }.

 _ **A Thousand More Shades Darker { Season 7}**_

Tysean Lucy re-meets the ghost of the murdered body Lucy found back in the woods; Lucy gets arrested for the killing of the victim she found last year, with the authorites thinking Lucy killed the victim; Tysean and Dani swore to get Lucy out of Prison as soon as they find out who really killed the victim; Tysean and Lucy gets in trouble for trespassing in the woods where the body was found. ( _ **The**_ _ **Thousand Shades of Darkness**_ ).


	7. Season 7

_**Season 7**_

 _ **Televised Technical Difficulties**_

The Loud Kids destroys their TV; Tysean gets TVs for everyone in their rooms; the Loud Siblings fight over their TVs along with one anothers' TVs.

 _ **The**_ _**Distortion (Part 1)**_

After a 2nd Visit from Dr. Phil wasnt any help, the therapists, psycologists, and nurses puts her into Solitary Confidement. When that doesnt work, they decide to send her to stay with a familiar Tyler Perry sitcom, Maddam! (Madea).

 _ **(Maddam is a Parody character of Tyler Perry's Madea)**_

 _ **2 Much Distortion (Part 2)**_

Tysean Redd tries to get Dani back from Maddam and does whatever it takes to change Dani back to her original street girl self.

 _ **The Distortion: Long Way to Deaf Road (Part 3)**_

Maddam goes out searching for the kids responsible for stealing/kidnapping Dani; Luna Tabby is having trouble with their amps on the night of their big gig where big important people from the music industry go out and interview young artists for a spot in their rock and roll magazine.

 _ **Distortion (The Final Part)**_

Lisa and Tysean needs new perscribed glasses; Lynn and Lincoln accidentally breaks Lisa's glasses; Redd Nikki has to keep Maddam away from Tysean and Dani when Tysean recovers from Laser Eye Surgery, Dani having migraines followed by food poisoning.

 _ **Bye Bye Bobby**_

Lori accuses Bobby of Cheating when He and Ronnie Anne is really moving; Lincoln has a hard time dealing with Ronnie Anne Moving; Tysean catches Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in Lincoln's room doing the unthinkable.

 _ **Clyde & Seek**_

Clyde gets Kidnapped and the spy gems and Lincoln search for him; Luan needs help clearing out her clcloset filled with comedy prop stuff.


End file.
